


A Cake for One

by ShiningBeatyfluff



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cake, M/M, old stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningBeatyfluff/pseuds/ShiningBeatyfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave are at the Egbert residence and Dave decides to "Ironically" make a cake just for John.<br/>This is an old fanfic from my old account that I'm moving here. Please enjoy!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cake for One

John waked into his rom. He looked around and then he saw dave on his dresser looking bak at john he wsa holding a cake in his hrands. John looked at cake he say "that better not be fucking betty crocker! "

DAVe looksed john in the eyes and satyd "Y? is dhtat a promblen for you?"

JOhn looked at Dave in Anger. He could not belive this madness he was hearing with his ears. Deave new that John h8ted Bet Crocker brand anything s and he made him a cak of betty crock and john took dave's color and forced him off the dresser and dave DRPOPED THE CAKE!

Dav was on the ground no top of the cake, he looked up and mad at john "what the frick frack diddly davck was that for Jonathan!? "

John put his arm into fists and said "u no I h8er sk8er crocker corp brand cake and other baked goods dave! Why do you walways have to ignore thant about me!

Dave looked dowm "I no that wyou are unhappy but I thot u wouldn't notie…..

john helped dave up "im sorry I got so mad, we shud probs clean this up together.

Dave said "im nt helping you that gay

John said" so am I"

Then they kissed and got married the end


End file.
